Memories in the Rain
by h0lyph0en1x
Summary: To Look in the rain is to remember. To remember something is to bring sadness and longing. Queen Esther Blanchett and Father Abel Nightroad learn this as they stare into their own memories. Rating changed Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic so some help would definitely be appreiciated P

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood but I _am _a person who wants to see the series end without cliffhangers 

A roll of thunder cracked through from the dark clouds as a torrent of rain pelted the kingdom of Albion. The citizens quickly rounded up their children and headed back in to their homes, shielding themselves from the enormous downpour from the rain. Queen Esther Blanchett, the "Star of Hope" for Albion, paid little attention to the activities around her as she stared up towards the dark clouds.

_'You used to stay out in the rain, regardless of sickness' _her thoughts suddenly showed very vivid image of a man with a almost carefree expression, masking away all his guilt, sadness, and regret. _'You never seemed to notice yourself getting drenched as you go away into your own little world, reminiscing your past.' _

A very unexpected pain shot through her chest. It tightened around her heart in a uncomfortable gesture and she felt a deep longing for the one man who saved her from the path of darkness. _'I miss you Father, I want to see you again.' _

Tears wounded from her eyes as she remembered the expression on his face when he died. It was one of pure shock, and in that one moment, his mask was shattered, revealing a man who was bearing the weight of a unknown past and a determination of pacifation. When he had uttered her name, she felt her heart shatter into nothing but droplets of tears and when he fell, dead, she had given up all hope, all motivation, and all conviction to her faith.

_'Yet you returned.' _she thought as a watery smile graced her saddened features. _'Though it wasn't by your choice, you came back and in doing so, restored what I believed in. You didn't save me once Abel Nightroad, you saved me twice.' _

He returned but as soon as he did, he just as quickly left. The last she saw of him was a few hours after the coronation. He smiled at her and embraced her before walking away. He didn't utter a single through the exchange but she saw the small glimmer of pride that was visible in his hooded eyes.

She had thought he would return but instead, he disappeared from the world, leaving no traces at all as to his whereabouts. She later learned that Ion, the Duke of Memphis also disappeared. They had left to hunt down Abel's other half, Cain, and by extension, all of Rosencruetz Orden.

Although strange killings throughout Europe had indeed happened, they were often a normal occurence as they have started even before the rise of the Vatican's power. She couldn't be for sure that it was truly his doing but time would most likely tell.

"My queen, it isn't safe to stand out in the rain. You might very well become ill." Esther turned from her gaze to see one of her servants standing in a stiff pose. "Thank you but I would like to stay here for the moment." The servant nodded before disappearing back into the castle.

Esther sighed and stared back into the rain. Another thing about this kingdom was paranoia of assassination. After the killings in the Empire, the people wouldn't trust normal, living servants to protect their queen. Instead, they created androids using similar designs from Father Tres and in doing so, they created servants completely devoted to their queen and having the skills to protect her when necessary_. 'Honestly'_ she thought in slight irritation. _'They are far too scared of my death.' _although she is grateful to them for protecting her with so much conviction, they seemed far too paranoid for their own good.

She suddenly remembered the expression on Abel's face when he had slapped her. It was set in a stone like expression that gave no cracks to pleading or disobedience. He had wanted her safe even though he knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself. _'Would you want these guards all around Father?' _Silence. That was the answer that greeted her when she stared into the rain.

Slowly, she turned and began to head back into the castle. Her eyes were downcast and her beautiful features set into an expression of sadness and longing. "I am still waiting for you Father Abel." she looked into the rain one last time before departing into her castle. "I will always be on your side."

A/N: Well that's it. I might just continue this but as of now, it's a oneshot. It really depends on if I have time to continue it. So anyways... REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the new version of Abel's point of view. In my opinion, that chapter was very half-assed and I hated it so ya. Expect me to post stories in a almost hack-n-slash fashion before going back and doing heavy editing.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

Abel stared long and hard in the raining sky. He didn't know how long he sat there, only that he had watched the sun setting below the mountains and the clear night sky being covered with dark storm clouds. Any other normal person that stayed outside as long as him would have developed a severe cold or flu but as Cain was so nice to remind him, he wasn't normal nor will he ever be. Abel's expression contorted in anger and hatred as he remembered his other half's apathy hiddened away in that god-damned smile.

Because of him, Abel must hunt him and his deadly order to the ends of the earth and destroy them. Only then, will he be able to even see his loved ones again. He couldn't risk having their precense as Cain will simply remind him of his mission in a more grisly fashion.

**-Flashback-**

_Two figures can be seen battling in the sky, trading powerful blows and beams of energy. One was a figure dressed almost completely in white. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his glowing red eyes and he now had a ferocious grin on his angelic feature. Behind him, two great wings of alabastor flapped occasionly. In his hand, was a smoking black lance dripping with blood._

_Floating parallel to him was another winged figure. Unlike the first one, he was completely in black. Once again, his skin, which was a dark color, contrasted with his glowing eyes and he had a snarl of hatred on his demonic face. Behind him, two great bat wings of pure black flapped in the air. In his hand was a black scythe with two blades also dripping blood._

_Both floated in midair before the white one spoke. "Remember Abel, if you truly want to kill me, leave your loved ones or I shall give you a more down-to-earth example as I did with Lilith."_

_That got the reaction as the black figure roared in rage. "How dare you even say her name!" he prepared to charge towards the white figure but was stopped by a raised hand. _

_"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want me to kill all of those people down there would you?" seeing Abel's torn expression, the white figure smiled in triumph. "Didn't think so." he turned and slowly flew away._

_"Remember my warning brother. If you stay with your loved ones, the same fate will befall them as did your first love." Abel stayed floating before glaring towards the drifting figure. "So be it. From this day on, I shall follow you to the ends of the world and then, end your miserable life." Abel raised his scythe and charged electricity in it. "But know this Cain, should you touch any of my loved ones, you shall suffer my wrath."_

_The white figure, Cain, laughed openly in amusement. "I look forward to seeing that expression again Abel. Till we meet again brother." And with that, Cain vanished in a flash of light, leaving a torned crusnik in his wake._

**-End Flashback-**

With that single fight, Abel was now left alone save for faithful Ion. All that he loved and cared for must stay away from him or else they will die. Suddenly, an image of a young women with beautiful red hair and captivating sapphire orbs came into mind. Her tear-streaked face is enough to bring him much sorrow and knowing that he cannot see her brings back even more sadness.

He remembered seeing her during the coronation. During that time, her face was tearing again but this time, a bright smile also graced her beautiful features. Abel had hugged her then once and then left. He hadn't seen her since.

Part of him ached at not being able to see her and that caused much curiousity. _Why _did he ache for her? Why did he always feel a constriction in his chest whenever he sees an image of her? Abel didn't know and wasn't sure if he was ready to find out.

He had already planned that after he killed Cain, there were three choices opened for him. One was to continue what he did and destroy any order that comes up again. The second choice was to return to his pacifist nature and head back to AX. The last and must anxious choice, was to simply end his own life.

He had lived a long life of sorrow and he wasn't sure if he wanted to experience more from his longevity. If he doesn't die from Cain's battle, then he might just end his life to spare the pain of others.

Abel suddenly gave a rather lopsided grin. _'They don't know.' _he thought in amusement. _'They always think my ordering of thirteen lumps as strange but if they knew the significance of that number, then they will be shocked.'_ Thirteen was actually the number of how many years he had until he died. Already, he could feel the nanomachines within his body working up their reserve energies. After nearly a thousand years of endless living, only thirteen more and he would be spared.

Suddenly, the rain stopped pouring and the clouds cleared away, once again showing a clear and starfilled sky. Abel smiled up towards it, feeling a great weight leaving his body. "Such hope-filled stars." he murmured. "Just like her name sake."

Abel left his spot and headed towards the camping site with a much lightened mood. Above him, the stars shone with even more light, giving an almost transculent view of its beauty.

**A/N: Well how was it? I'm pretty pleased with how well this chapter turned up and I decided to edit some other chapters too. Until then, lates ppl.**

**P.S: Oh and before I forget, my Hiatus is now only semi-Hiatus, meaning that I should get working on this story again. Hope to see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahem... well I've actually got my report card and I was pleasantly surprised by what I got in english. It would seem that I aced the finals for it because my grade jumped by fifteen percent. Well now that it's over, I should be making chapters maybe weekly. However, it also depends on whether I can get my lazy ass off of my couch and actually start writing again. **

**The most horrible thing happened though. As soon as I began writing this chapter, I had both a hugh writer's block and a amnesia of Trinity Blood characters, abilities, and the different names of the races. So this chapter is very half-assed in my opinion.**

Italy, a place that has survived thousands of years through war. It was the central power for the conquering Romans. It was the country in which Mussolini lead his Facist army. It was one of the central sites where the Apocalyptic war ravaged the hardest. However, it, along with the Vatican, stand on the brink of destruction from the Rosencruetz Orden. The mysterious order has finally revealed their true power and many are horrified by what they saw.

Legions of Methuselah and disheartened Terrans charged through the entire citys. Leading them is the white-winged demon, Cain. Under his leadership, the order has laid waste to much of Northern Italy and parts of Byzantium.

Through all this, Albion has lent much aid to the Vatican, supplying its army with much of the Lost Technologies and placed its manufacturing power in full throttle. They were now creating balistics, aircrafts, and shield generators by the hundreds every day. It also lent aid towards the Methuselahs of Byzantium, supplying them with portable UV rejectors.

With this three way alliance, Rosencruetz Orden was held back for a small moment but many knew that it was temporary. The forces of Rosencruetz Orden were immense and they made up their lack of manufactoring powers with the qualities of their Lost Technologies.

Through all of this, The citizens of the ravaged lands tried to continue their daily lives elsewhere. Keyword: _tried._ No one could truly go back to before with the ominous clouds of war dancing before them.Still, they tried to do so by seeking refuge within the most well defended city of Italy, Vatican City. It is through this long trek that a pair of figures watched.

The smaller one spoke out disgust. "Look at them, they're going to trap themselves within the city. With all those people cramming themselves in the city, several well placed missiles can eliminate much of the population."

"...They only fear what they cannot defeat. It is human nature."

"But we're not human!" the shorter figure sounded irritated and pulled his hood to reveal pale blond hair and a boyish expression. "We aren't human so why in the world are we even following them? It's like sending us into the meat grinders!"

The taller figure chuckled and pulled back his hood as well, revealing long white hair and a pale, solemn face. "We are following them because we are going towards the same direction for the moment. They are heading towards Vatican city. We are making our way to Albion."

"Albion?"

"Yes. The city has survived much and as such, would most likely be targeted by Rosencruetz Orden once Vatican City falls." The older man's tone suddenly grew cold. "And Cain would most likely attack that city as soon as possible."

The shorter figure grumbled slightly. "I still don't know why we're going there in bright day light Abel. The sun is irritating me."

The taller man, now identified as Abel, laughed. "Come now Ion, the UV rejector should be strong enough to protect you against the sun in its burning day!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. The sun is way too warm and heats your face like a piece of dough in a oven."

"You complain too much Ion."

-----

Baelthel was often a man of great humor and can often joke around with even complete strangers when they enter his humble little tea shop. After all, a bartender with a great humor is what keeps the others light hearted as well. However, his humor was slightly wained as he gazed upon two cloaked figures entering his shop.

Masking his insecurities with a wide smile, he opend his arms ina entering gesture.

"Welcome to Baelthel's humble tea shop! What can I get for you customers?"

The shorter figure mumbled water while the taller one asked for tea. Baelthel nodded and fetched the required drinks. As he placed the water down, he asked the tall stranger on how many lumps of sugar he required.

"Thirteen lumps please."

Baelthel nearly face-faulted at that statement. _'What is with this man!? If he wanted energy he should've just gone to a coffee store!'_

With a disbelieving expression, he placed thirteen sugar cubes into his milky tea.

"Here's your um... tea sir."

The man nodded his thanks and took a sip of his sugar coated tea. The moment the sweetened liquid enter his tastebuds, the man gave a loud sigh of contentment.

"Ahhhhhh... this is very good."

The shorter figure gave a very silent cough that may have covered up a snort. "You are way too addicted to those things."

"Perhaps but the sugar is just superb. What's more, it's been nearly three days since I had any tea! You must give me credit for holding out that long."

Again, the shorter figure coughed. "Please tell me you were joking. Did you not have that bile you call coffee seven hours ago?"

"Ahhh yes well... you cannot compare coffee with the sweet texture of tea."

The conversation died there. It seemed as if the shorter figure was too exasperated to reply. The pair finished their drinks before nodding towards Baelthel in thanks and leaving him the money on the counter. He looked up from the money, prepared to bid them a good day, but they were already gone, as if they were mere apparations.

**A/N: Well... I hated the second part of this chapter but it was necessary to continue the plot. It wouldn't do to have them arrive in the Albion court so suddenly so I decided to leave a little of a omake if you will. Hopefully, I can actually get to the part where I want. I don't know when but I really want to have Abel meet with Esther again.**

**Well that's it for now. Lates**

**P.S: Oh I forgot... REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I think that I've kept you guys waiting long enough huh? Well in my opinion, this chapter actually took a bit longer than I had hoped because of the unexpected event that took place while I was writing it up.**

**My computer completely and utterly froze, leaving me to punch it nearly five times, which caused it to reboot, which caused me to lose nearly 3/4s of the the entire chapter cause I wasn't able to freakin save it. So that pissed me off and stopped me from completing the chapter cause I was too pissed to even look at my computer, much less touch it. Sorry bout that and on with the story.**

If there was one thing that could describe Albion castle that day, it was magnificence incarnate. It's white peak shone in the sun with such radience that many of its people stopped what they were doing to stare at it in pride. Then, they would return to what they were doing with renewed vigor. Albion was quickly becoming a centerfold of nationalism though no one cared.

Abel kept his calm gaze towards the castle. He had to as the palace guards stood in intimidating formations, thus blocking his entrance with more than just bodies.

Ion gave Abel a questioning glance. "Abel, why are we here?" he furrowed his brows in confusion, "Wasn't it your idea to mreak off from everyone you knew? Why are we standing before Castle Albion of all places?"

When Abel replied, it was with a voice filled with sadness and anger. "Vatican City is doomed. No amount of aid will help its survival. You don't know Cain as I do Ion. He will destroy Vatican City and with it, the mass' religious morale. Once it is low enough, he will turn his attention to Albion and finally, The Empire."

"But why? What's the point in waging war with all three nations?"

Albel barked out a unusually harsh laugh. He turned his gaze towards the young Methuselah.

"Goal? Nothing but the complete genocide of both the Terrans and Methuselahs will satisfy him. He has always wanted destruction of the human race. Once the war is over, he will turn on his own minions and eradicate them. After the last one dies, he will live is longevity in isolations, exactly how he wants it."

Ion was not expecting that. How could someone become so twisted as to live his life in complete isolation devoid of human life? Was this person sane?

_'Then again... if he **was **sane, he wouldn't have launched this destructive campaign against everyone.'_

Abel felt satisfied as Ion looked deep in thought. At least he wasn't going into denial like many would. He turned his gaze towards the caslte one more time before he spun and beckoned to Ion. If they were to defend this city, they would need lodging.

-----

"...So he left..." Esther's saddened eyes gazed out the window where the father had stood. She had wanted to rush out the castle and embrace him so badly that it ached and sent a very sharp pain towards her chest when he walked away. However she wasn't able to do anything due to a council meeting that she was currently attending. It was only by chance, when she looked out the window in slight boredom, that she was even able to see the silver-haired man outside with the young duke by his side.

When he walked away, Esther nearly bolted from her throne and race towards his retreating figure. However, she knew it would be a very bad image towards her people and she couldn't bear to bring more unsettlement towards them. So, with great pain and reluctance, she stayed and attempted to finish the meeting as fast as possible.

"...And lastly, the most pressing of concerns lies here your Majesty." Esther turned her full attention towards the elder councilman. Seeing that he had her attention, he continued with his briefing.

"We have reports of increased activity from the heretical order. They have laid seige to much of Northern Italy. Much of the region's towns and cities have succumbed to its power. The only garrison that stands between it and Vatican City is a small outpost just north of the ancient capital."

That was shocking news indeed. To think that the White Demon's army has destroyed so much alarmed everyone greatly. Most of the councilmen quickly began bickering over what was the best course of action to take.

"Reinforce our borders! If they come at us, we will destroy them with our weapons and ballistics!"

"Are you mad!? We cannot hope to take on that army without aid! Send messengers to Byantium and Vatican City! Ask for their aids in men and provisions!"

"And will they answer the call? Look at them, The Methuselahs are content to stay in that clouded capital, the people of the Vatican are far more concerned with protecting their pope! Our kingdom is doomed! The only way to insure its survival is to surrender to Cain's rule!"

That last statement caused Esther to stand up. Walking over towards the snivelling councilman, she slapped him with much of her strength. As the stunned council watched, Esther turned her attention towards them.

"We of Albion shall not fall. When the army comes, we shall meet it head on but we will ask for aid among our allies. Keep in mind, I love my kingdom and its people. I will not give it up to Cain."

Her eyes blazed with a firey determination that roused the council. They all bowed towards her in acknowledgement and respect before departing, some more pleased than others. As she watched them leave, Esther gestured for a courier. When she arrived, the queen gave her the orders.

"Summon my military advisors and have my naval officers brought to my war chamber. It is time we prepare for war."

**A/N: Well this chapter is short as well but I hope to have a longer one next update cause I'm going to have more war scenes. In case you haven't noticed already, I love war movies like Lord of the Rings and Saving Private Ryan so yah, expect some war scenes.**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ya I'm back. Thing is, I was only semi afk and was actually rewriting the original three chapters. If you haven't done so, please reread chapter 2 and tell me what you think about it. More rewrites will come soon or until I can get stupid fandom ideas out of my head.**

"GET DOWN NOW!"

**BOOM**

Soldiers flew through the air, screaming as a grenade was thrown towards them. In the wake of the smoke, soldiers dressed in the Albion color stormed through the area and shot down anyone that was getting in the way as well as any surviving defenders. As the smoke cleared, the captain raised his hand in a silent signal. Soon, men were slowly walking through rooms and rooms, checking for any survivors. The captain turned his attention towards a panting soldier.

"Report."

The soldier saluted to him and laid down a confirmation. "Sir, the raid was successful. We had caught this band of guerillas completely off-guard and have successfully destroyed their comunications." He paused for a moment before finishing his statement in a truimphant tone. "The Rosencruetz Orden won't be getting any information from here anymore."

The captain nodded. He then turned his attention to his company still there, armed and wary.

"Well done men. This was a fine raid and we had successfully adverted any harm that could have damaged our country and our queen." The men all cheered softly and gave grateful smiles to each other. The captain also smiled as well but a hoarse "Captain!" turned his attention to another soldier just appearing through the hallway.

Seeing his captain's glance, the soldier replied in a rather angered tone. "You had better come to see this yourself."

The captain nodded and followed the soldier. They passed through rows upon rows of doors until they stopped at the very last room. The soldier placed a shaking hand towards the door and pushed it open. What the captain saw angered him just as much as the soldier.

The room, which was so large that it could very well be a auditorium, was full of beds and tables as well as shackles and whips. However, the every single one of the inhabitants were actually women. Women varying from beautiful and mature, to cute and barely in their teens.

Though they differed in age, they all had a thing in common: they practically reeked of their violation. The sheer smell of the semen that flowed from the room was a clear indication of just how much they had suffered in the hands of the guerillas.

"...Have the men come and take these women away. They are to be sent to the hospital and if I catch anyone here even giving lecherous glances, he will be delt with at the highest penalty the military can offer. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldier saluted and hurried away to give the orders, leaving the captain to stand there, seething. It wasn't that he was rocked to the core by what he saw since he had been suspecting some type of atrocity. However, he was also a father do a bright and beautiful daughter and seeing others in this state of humiliation and violation had simply aroused the parental anger within him. He _will _hunt down others like this group and kill them all to protect his little girl.

"Everyone, we're finished here. All those that are going to help the victims stay. The rest of you, MOVE OUT!"

---

"My queen, the raids have so far been very successful and almost no casualties on our side have been seen." Esther nodded in thanks to one of the generals. "And the war productions?"

"Going according to schedule. We had a few minor problems with the increase food production but it's now going along smoothly." Again, she nodded a thanks.

As Esther looked through the different arrays of both maps and calculations, she quickly deduced the meanings of becoming an absolute monarch. With this power, she was literally the top officer of every single matter. This included war tactics and any other type of defensive maintenance required for her nation.

_'How had the past monarchs been able to conceive such tactics?' _Esther thought in exasperation. There was no doubt in her mind that some of the most brilliant of strategies had been created by ancient monarchs but how in the world had they managed to do both administrative work and war councels as well? It was truly mind boggling to comprehend.

Her thoughts were immediately jarred as her door was thrown open. Turning around, she was greeted with the panting figure of a messenger boy. She allowed the boy to regain his breath before beckoning him to speak.

"My queen it is terrible! A large group from Rosencruetz Orden has destroyed much of Vatican City's defenses! If we don't hurry and lend our aid, His Holiness' city shall be destroyed by the white demon!"

That shocked her thoroughly. Vatican City was a sprawling metropolis with powerful city walls and vigilant defenders. How had it been able to be breached so easily?

"How is that possible? Vatican City is one of the most heavily fortifide cities in Europe! How in the world did it get breached?"

The messenger shook his head, indicating his confusion in the matter.

"I'm not sure my queen. However, many seem to think that a member of the Rosencruetz Orden had a spy or two placed into the guards. They might have opened the gates without any sign of a struggle.

Esther frowned in that explaination but what could she do? The safety of the pope's city is the highest priority. They could root out any rats once the city and it's inhabitants were safe.

"We shall deal with this later. For now, summon my commanders. We are going to defend the city from those vile traitors and show the Vatican that not all their allies has abandoned them.

The messenger saluted to her before hurrying away from her room, searching for all available commanders. Esther sighed and looked out the window. The clear blue skies looked nothing like the dark clouds that would soon envelope all of Europe. She prayed silently for the lives of those she cared for, hoping that no one will die in the upcoming war.

**A/N: Short and kinda rushed in my opinion but I hope it is veasible as I have a truckload of work to do. (I'm actually able to drive now woot!!) Anyways, my plot has finally solidify and character deaths _will _be included within this fic. Please don't whine at me if I happen to kill off one of your favorite characters. That's just how my fic's storyline is gonna go. If you don't like it tough, stop bitching at me to write a story you like and write it yourself.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guy's I have some bad news. For starters, I would like to send out my regrets to those hopeful that had wanted me to continue on with my story but it is now becoming more of a hassle than fun to write this story as details after details become harder to create. So as such, this fiction will go on a Hiatus until I can muster up any type of inspiration to continue this fic. Any who likes this type of plot and would like to continue it themselves need only to pm me and ask for permission. Until then, I hope you guys can forgive me.**

Holy Phoenix


End file.
